Peter también era humano
by Alba.B
Summary: Peter también era humano, un muchacho normal. Era un Merodeador, uno más. Vale, cometió un error, ¿Y qué? El también sentía, también amaba, y, quizá, se arrepintiese de sus acciones.
1. Capitulo I: Conociendo

_**Disclaimer: Peter no me pertenece. Tampoco el resto de los personajes ni los escenarios que aquí se muestran. Todos ellos son de Rowling. Mías, sólo son las ideas.**_

_Conociendo_

1 de Septiembre de 1971.

Un niño de poco más de diez años, miraba temblorosamente la locomotora escarlata que llenaba de humo el andén 9¾.

El chiquillo era bajito y regordete para su edad. El cabello, casi rubio, caía desordenadamente alrededor de la cara, enmarcando el rostro redondo rostro. Los ojos, negros, astutos, muy pequeños, y muy brillantes, recordaban ligeramente a los de los roedores, cosa que acentuaban su piel, pálida y los largos incisivos que sobresalían de la boca.

—Vamos, Peter, querido. Tienes que subir al tren —le dijo al chico una sonriente mujer de unos cuarenta años, que guardaba bastante parecido con él.

—Ya voy, mamá — musitó, y la besó en la mejilla. Sus objetos personales ya estaban a bordo, así que no tenía ninguna excusa para retrasar más su partida.

Pero es que no quería ir. Añoraba su antigua escuela muggle, en la que había aprendido a leer y escribir, y a hacer cuentas sencillas. En fin, todo lo que las personas tanto mágicas como no mágicas debían de saber para controlar su vida.

Comenzó a caminar, tembloroso, hacia el expreso, mientras sentía los ojos de su madre clavados en él, llenos de esperanza, como si esperara que su chico hiciera algo grande.

Mientras avanzaba, el joven Peter comenzó a observar a sus compañeros; a algunos ya los conocía, aunque sólo de vista; su padre trabajaba en el Ministerio, en un puesto de poca monta, tristemente pagado, pero que le permitía tratar ccon decenas de magos al día.

Hubo dos chicos a los que reconoció al instante. Ambos eran hijos de importantes y ricas familias de sangre limpia. De hecho, a Peter le sonaba haberle oído decir a su padre, mientras despotricaba contra los sangre limpia, que sus familias estaban emparentadas.

Uno de ellos era alto, delgado. Tenía el pelo increíblemente negro y muy alborotado. Unas gruesas gafas camuflaban sus ojos marrones. Si Peter no se equivocaba, se trataba de James Potter.

El otro chico era algo más alto que su compañero, y daba la impresión de ser, también, un poco más fuerte. El cabello, negro, enmarcaba un rostro, pálido y extraordinariamente atractivo. Los ojos, una bonita combinación de gris y azul, eran fríos y distantes. El muchacho se llamaba Sirius Black, miembro de una de las familias más extremistas respecto a la pureza de sangre. A Peter le dieron escalofríos sólo de pensar en lo que le pasaría si el chico se enterase de que él era un mestizo.

También le llamó la atención el chico que acompañaba a Black y Potter, que le ayudaban a cargar su baúl en el tren. Tenía aspecto de ser alguien muy enfermizo y débil. La piel era de un pálido insano, mucho más blanca que la del propio Peter, cosa que resaltaba sus ojos, de un color extraño, amarillento. A Peter no le hubiera extrañado si hubiera caído al suelo en esos instantes, desmayado. Es más, le extrañaba que no le hubiese sucedido ya.

Cuando Black y Potter terminaron de cargar el baúl del chico, éste les dio las gracias. Se había sonrojado ligeramente, como si estuviera avergonzado por haber tenido que pedir ayuda para una cosa como esta. Black dijo algo que Peter no pudo oír, y luego le pasó un brazo por los hombros al chico, revolviendo sus castaños cabellos, mientras sonreía y las mejillas del otro se ponían aún más rojas.

Un sonido chirriante salió de la locomotora; era el último aviso antes de que se pusiera en marcha. Peter sacudió la cabeza, dejó de observar a los sangre limpia y a lo que parecía ser su nuevo amigo, y se apresuró en subir al tren. Quería encontrar un compartimento vacío y continuar la novela muggle que llevaba en la mano. Normalmente, no le gustaba leer, pero ese libro le había atrapado y ya no se separaría de él hasta acabarlo.

Logró encontrar el compartimiento adecuado a los quince minutos, después de recorrer dos veces todo el tren. Las voces que oyó cinco minutos después le hicieron saber que no podría viajar solo. Tenía claro que si alguien le pedía permiso para entrar no tendría más remedio que permitírselo.

Entonces, Black, el muchacho que había visto hacía un rato en el andén, abrió a medias la puerta, asomando la cabeza por ella, y le preguntó si podía pasar. Peter no se negó, claro. Las familias de sangre limpia de daban miedo, en realidad. Su padre solía hablar mal de ellos. Y los Black, decía, eran los peores.

—Claro, pasa.

Pero no fue Black el único en entrar al compartimiento. Tras él, entraron Potter y el muchacho enfermizo de antes, que se sentó al lado de Peter con una sonrisa tímida.

—Disculpa las molestias — musitó, enrojeciendo de nuevo. Peter supuso que el único momento en que su piel tenía un aspecto mínimamente saludable era cuando el chico se ruborizaba.

—No hay problema — sonrió Peter, y trató de enfrascarse en la lectura de su libro.

Pero no tardó ni dos minutos en dar su propósito por imposible, ya que Black le estaba tirando papelitos a la cabeza, tratando de llamar su atención infantilmente. Peter se sacudió las bolitas de papel que habían quedado atrapadas en su pelo, compuso una forzada sonrisa, y le preguntó:

—¿Quieres algo? — y Peter no se sorprendió al ver que el chico de gafas y Black esbozaban una sonrisa burlona. El muchacho enclenque no había abierto la boca, mientras sus ojos viajaban de Peter a los sangre limpia.

—¡Claro! ¡No nos hemos presentado! — hizo una especie de reverencia, sin borrar la sonrisa — Me llamo Sirius Black —le tendió una mano. Peter la estrechó, tembloroso —. Este es James Potter. — Señaló al chico con gafas, — me parece que somos primos segundos o algo así… —Peter asintió. — Y este es Remus Lupin — señaló al de ojos dorados, que esbozó una sonrisa tímida —. No hace mucho que lo conocemos, pero no hay que ser muy observador para saber que no habla demasiado.

—Yo soy Peter Pettigrew… -esquivó la mirada de Potter, que lo observaba, como interrogándolo.

Durante el viaje Remus y él apenas hablaron, Peter tratando de concentrarse en su libro, Remus intentando enfrascarse en sus propios pensamientos. Claro, que, era extremadamente difícil concentrarse teniendo a James Potter y Sirius Black hablando a gritos sobre Quidditch y otros temas que no le interesan a uno.


	2. Capitulo II: Selección

_La selección_

A medida que pasó el viaje en tren Peter descubrió que Black y Potter no eran, ni mucho menos, como creía. Descubrió, para placer suyo, que no todos los miembros de las familias de sangre pura eran los tiranos sobre los que su padre llevaba hablándole toda la vida. En cuanto Remus y él se unieron a la charla, Black anunció que estaba totalmente en contra de las ideas radicales de su familia. Y Potter, con una sonrisa, les dijo que su madre, una Black también, pensaba exactamente igual que su amigo.

En cuanto los chicos dijeron aquello, Lupin pareció tranquilizarse y acabó diciendo, con voz tímida, que sus padres eran un muggle y una bruja mestiza.

En conjunto, los tres muchachos le parecieron agradables a Peter. Antes de llegar al castillo llegó a la conclusión de que no le importaría estar en la misma casa que ellos.

Cuando llegaron al castillo, los hicieron entrar medio a empujones en el gran salón, donde los chicos de los otros seis cursos los observaban, curiosos, tratando de adivinar quién acabaría en cada casa.

Comenzaron a llamarlos en orden alfabético. Lo hizo una bruja de mediana edad, McGonagall, la profesora de Transformaciones. Al acercarse a ella, hacia que el nuevo alumno se sentara en un raído taburete, y ponía el viejo sombrero parlante sobre la cabeza del chico.

Mientras el sombrero decidía a qué casa enviaría a Sabana Alderton, Sirius, preocupado, les preguntó si pensaban que él acabaría en Slytherin, donde estaban todos sus primos. Ninguno de sus amigos se atrevió a contestar.

Pero, en contra de todo pronóstico, resultó que Sirius no siguió la tradición familiar, sino que fue a parar a Gryffindor, ante la mirada estupefacta de todo el Gran Comedor, incluyendo a la profesora McGonagall, que interrumpió la lectura de la lista de alumnos durante un par de minutos, clavando su mirada en el chico de andares arrogantes. Al final salió del trance en el que había entrado y, carraspeando, llamó a "Bobbin, Melinda", que acabó en Slytherin.

Remus Lupin fue llamado unos diez minutos después. Se acercó temblorosamente al taburete, la cara enrojecida. El sombrero se quedó sobre su cabeza algo más de medio minuto, para después anunciar que era un Gryffindor. El muchacho abrió la boca, como si estuviera sorprendido; les había dicho a Peter y a Sirius y James que esperaba acabar en Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff. No obstante, sonrió satisfecho, y al llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor fue recibido por un sonriente Black, que lo abrazó con fuerza y le revolvió el cabello.

Peter tragó saliva. De sus tres nuevos amigos, dos pertenecían a Gryffindor. Él no estaba amparado por ninguna tradición familiar que le ayudase a imaginar en qué casa podría quedar. Su madre, una hija de muggles, fue Ravenclaw. Su padre, Gryffindor. Creía que su abuelo fue un Hufflepuff, y de la casa de su abuela no tenía datos.

Vamos, que Peter podía acabar en cualquier sitio. Y, en el fondo, le daba miedo, ahora que había conocido a unos chicos que le caían bien, estar en una casa donde no conociera a nadie.

—Pettigrew, Peter — le llamaron, finalmente. Tragó saliva. Era el momento de la verdad.

Caminó muy lentamente al lugar que le correspondía. Era tan bajito que tenía la sensación de que podría meterse dentro del sombrero.

"_Muchacho…"_ dijo una voz masculina, sin edad, en su cabeza. "_Veamos, ¿en qué casa te pondré…? Vamos a ver… "_hubo unos segundos de silencio, y luego la voz dijo: "_No, Ravenclaw no es para ti, de eso no hay duda. No posees las aptitudes para entrar en esa casa" _Peter se ruborizó ligeramente ante ese comentario. Tenía que reconocer que era cierto. No era tonto, pero sus notas nunca fueron excepcionales_"Slytherin… No. Tampoco es tu lugar, Pettigrew. Eres ambicioso, si, pero… no me gusta enviar mestizos a ese lugar,.. "_Por fin ser mestizo le servía de algo… Si había algo que no quería, era ser compañero de esas serpientes_. "Podría ponerte en Hufflepuff, pero no eres demasiado trabajador… Vaya, vaya… "_Hizo una pausa. Peter se dio cuenta de que el sombrero llevaba sobre su cabeza más de tres minutos. Se rebulló en el asiento, ansioso. "_Gryffindor… Bueno, podría funcionar. Tienes valor, aunque está escondido en el fondo de tu ser. Supongo que tus amigos podrían influirte para que lo sacaras a flote…. Si, ellos podrían influirte positivamente"_

Así, Peter se dio cuenta de que por fin, tenía casa, un hogar, en Hogwarts. Y ese era Gryffindor. Gryffindor le gustaba; no por nada había sido la casa de su padre.

En cuanto a la selección de James Potter, este sí siguió la tradición familiar, por parte paterna, claro, que, en su caso, consistía en acabar en Gryffindor.

El banquete de bienvenida le resultó a Peter magnífico. La comida era deliciosa, y resultaba emocionante conocer a sus nuevos compañeros.

Cuando acabó, los dirigieron a las habitaciones, y les dijeron que formaran grupos de cuatro a cinco personas. A cada grupo, se le asignaría un cuarto. En seguida, los chicos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y se juntaron. Peter advirtió que Remus vaciló levemente antes de acercárseles, a pesar de que parecía contento de haberlos conocido y del grupo que los cuatro formaban.

—Y bien… ¿Cómo repartimos las camas? –preguntó Sirius una vez estuvieron dentro de su nueva habitación. Al ver que nadie respondía, él mismo comenzó a hacerlo. —Bueno,… Remus, — se dirigió al chico de ojos amarillentos. –Tú puedes dormir en esa cama, por ejemplo –señaló la que estaba junto a la ventana, desde la que se veía una espectacular vista de la luna en cuarto menguante.

—No, no… No, por favor, no quiero ir ahí… — el chico lo había dicho con un poco de furia y un mucho de miedo, mirando con repulsión la luna.

Los otros tres se desconcertaron por la ferocidad de las palabras, y justo cuando James iba a abrir la boca para preguntar, Peter acudió en su ayuda.

—Claro, Sirius, Remus no puede dormir junto a la ventana… ¿Es que no ves lo delgaducho que está? En cuanto refresque un poco se resfriará. Yo puedo dormir en esa cama —. Sirius asintió, y Remus le lanzó una mirada de alivio a su nuevo amigo que Peter no supo interpretar. Definitivamente, algo raro le pasaba al escuálido chico. Ya tendría tiempo de descubrirlo, de todas formas.

Al final, Remus acabó en la cama más alejada de la ventana, y Sirius en la que estaba junto a la del chico. James se instaló en la de la que estaba pegada a la pared izquierda, frente a la de Peter.

Aquella noche, fue la mejor de la vida de Peter. Los cuatro se quedaron despiertos hasta altas horas de la madrugada, y cuando por fin se metieron en las camas, cerrando los doseles para ponerse el pijama, Peter sonrió. Le encantaba aquella sensación que le decía que por fin tenía amigos.

_¡Eran un grupo! _


	3. Capitulo III: Licántropo

_Licántropo_

—¿Cómo que eres…? –Remus bajó la cabeza, avergonzado, y, por alguna razón, atemorizado también y se acurrucó en su cama, enterrando el rostro entre las manos, sollozando.

Los años se les habían pasado rápidamente a los cuatro. Tras primero, vino segundo, y luego tercero. La sensación de unidad se había acentuado en ese tiempo, y la amistad que habían iniciado el primer día de curso se hizo mucho más profunda; Peter estaba seguro de que, en ese momento, al menos, nada ni nadie sería capaz de separarlos. Tenían a veces sus peleas, cierto, pero éstas nunca eran serias y siempre acababan solucionándose pocas horas después de ser iniciadas.

Pero ahora aquello. Ahora, Remus les decía aquello. Y Peter no estaba seguro de poder asimilarlo.

Remus era un licántropo. Un hombre lobo… una bestia inmunda que podría matarlos a todos. O al menos eso era lo que Peter creía haber oído, porque la confesión había sido un shock para él. Era cierto que esa excusa de que su madre estaba enferma hacía mucho que no se la creía; sabía que Remus ocultaba algo. Se había imaginado mil situaciones, a cual más improbable, para tratar de justificar los arañazos que presentaba Remus cuando volvía.

Pero nunca, nunca, se le había ocurrido pensar en que pudiera_ s_er _eso_.

Peter sacudió la cabeza. Respiró profundamente, tratando de tranquilizarse, y miró a sus amigos.

James se había sentado junto a Remus, y ahora le abrazaba fuertemente, mientras susurraba palabras de aliento, que, poco a poco, lograron parar los sollozos del chico.

Sirius, por su parte, de pie, ante la cama de Remus, se limitó a componer una sonrisa torcida y a decir:

Hacía mucho tiempo que tus excusas no se mantenían, Remus. Pero no importa.

Y Lupin se separó suavemente de James y sonrió. Sabía que su amigo no solía demostrar su cariño con gestos o palabras bonitas, no era de aquellos, así que esa simple frase le bastó para saber que tenía su apoyo. Que, al igual que James, lo aceptaba tal y como era.

Entonces, Peter se dio cuenta de que sus tres amigos lo miraban, interrogándolo.

—L-lo si-siento — tartamudeó —. Ten… tengo que ir-irme.

Después, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de la habitación. Llegó a oír el grito de Sirius, que lo llamaba, pero ninguno de sus amigos fue a buscarlo. Antes de cerrar la puerta, Peter fue capaz de sentir las tres miradas decepcionadas clavadas en su espalda.

Remus lloró al verlo irse; Peter era, como James y Sirius, su mejor amigo. Dolía demasiado verlo rechazarlo de esa manera.

Peter corrió hasta llegar a los jardines, y se sentó bajo el árbol que solían ocupar él y el resto del grupo en las tardes de verano y primavera. Claro que, ahora, estaban en pleno otoño, y aunque era por la tarde, hacía ya tanto frío que poca gente pasaba la tarde en los jardines.

No se encontraba bien; no se encontraba nada bien, en realidad. No sabía cuánto tiempo hacía que había huido, como el cobarde que era, justo cuando Remus más necesitaba su apoyo. Se sentía indigno de pertenecer a la casa de Gryffindor, el hogar de los valientes. Incluso, sentía que ni siquiera merecía ser mago.

Quería mucho a Remus. Era su mejor amigo dentro del grupo. James y Sirius también eran lo eran; ambos lo protegían cuando se metían con él; no le tenían miedo ni a los mayores. Pero Remus era el que le ayudaba con los deberes, al que le contaba cualquier problema, por mínimo que fuera, porque sabía que él lo comprendería. Remus era el que le daba chocolate y al que no le importaba ser despertado por las noches, cuando Peter tenía pesadillas y necesitaba que alguien lo calmase.

Sabía que no podía permitir que el hecho de que su amigo fuera un licántropo rompiera ese vínculo tan especial. Suspiró. Trató de imaginarse qué podría decirle a los demás para justificar su huída. Luego, se levantó y caminó con paso firme hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

Pensó en decirles que el miedo lo había invadido, cosa que era verdad, pero que nunca sería capaz de dejar a Remus, ni a ninguno de los otros de lado; sí, eso sería lo que diría. Seguro que ellos lo comprendían.

Pero cuando llegó, y abrió la puerta de la habitación que compartía con James, Sirius y Remus, vio como este último leía, ausente del resto del mundo, sobre su cama. Ya no lloraba, pero los ojos de iris amarillentos seguían enrojecidos.

Peter dio un paso hacia él, dispuesto a disculparse. Abrió la boca para atraer la atención del licántropo, pero no llegó a emitir ningún sonido, porque un puño impactó contra su mandíbula, tirándolo al suelo.

—¿Se puede saber que haces? –le preguntó al autor del golpe cuando se repuso, mientras se ponía, a duras penas, en pie.

—¿Cómo que qué me pasa? Te tenías más que merecido el golpe… — le gritó entonces el autor del puñetazo, Sirius, con la voz teñida de desprecio y rabia, mientras volvía levantar el puño.

—Basta, Sirius — dijo, entonces, Remus, con la voz inexpresiva, incorporándose. — Por favor, ¿podéis dejarnos a solas?

Miró severamente a Peter. Sirius se apartó, y salió de la habitación, llevando a rastras a James, que había observado toda la escena desde su propia cama, y que, ahora, se negaba a marcharse.

—Peter… ¿Qué ocurre…? — Remus bajó la cabeza. Parecía muy afligido — No aceptas mi condición o… — y no pudo continuar la frase, porque su amigo se acercó a él y lo abrazó fuertemente.

A Peter le daba totalmente igual lo que fuera Remus, le dijo él al licántropo poco después, cuando Sirius y James estaban también en la habitación, Black mucho más clamado y sin rastro de resentimiento.

Remus era su amigo y punto ; y ya tendrían tiempo para encontrar una forma de que Remus no sufriera tanto durante las noches de luna llena.

En ese momento, supo que jamás se separaría de sus amigos; supo que nunca los traicionaría. Ni por todo el oro del mundo.

Jamás.


	4. Capítulo IV: Amor

_Amor_

Peter gimió, frustrado. Desde que habían comenzado el sexto curso, varias semanas atrás, no era capaz de quitárselo de la cabeza. Ni un solo segundo, realmente.

No era la primera vez que aquello le sucedía; recordaba, aunque vagamente, que, cuando tenía seis años, se fijó en una compañera suya, una muggle llamada Rose, y no pudo dejar de soñar con ella todas las noches hasta un año después, a los siete. Le había vuelto a suceder a las nueve, con una vecina suya, que por aquel entonces rondaba los trece. Aunque Peter había hecho muchos intentos de hacer amistad con ella, apenas había conseguido que la chica le saludara con un leve movimiento de cabeza al cruzárselo por la calle.

Y, ahora, sucedía otra vez.

Se había enamorado. Si, así, como suena. Y estaba jodido, como las dos últimas veces. No podía parar de suspirar cuando pasaba a su lado, soñaba con que estaban juntos cuando era de noche, y tartamudeaba ligeramente cuando le hablaba; y se ponía a sudar cuando estaban juntos, en la biblioteca, y le ayudaba con los deberes.

En definitiva, que no podía dejar de pensar en él. Porque, sí, era _él. _Y no era cualquier "él", si no que se trataba de uno de los cazadores del equipo de Gryffindor; se tratada de uno de los estudiantes más brillantes de su curso. Sí, exacto, aquel chico que no podía apartar de sus pensamientos era, nada más y nada menos, que el mismísimo James Potter.

_"¿Quién puede resistirse a sus encantos?"_ solía pensar, en clase, cuando sus ojos vagaban hacia James, sin poder evitarlo. _"Es demasiado simpático; demasiado amable, demasiado…"_ Pero siempre trataba de alejar aquellos pensamientos; lo hacía en cuanto era consciente de lo que estos significaban. Luego, normalmente, apartaba la vista y mordía la pluma con la que escribía.

Vale, la había fastidiado. La había jodido, maldición. Sólo a él se le ocurría hacer algo semejante; enamorarse de su mejor amigo. ¡Já!

—Hola, Colagusano.

Peter se dio la vuelta, viendo como Remus y Sirius entraban en la habitación cogidos de la mano.

Llevaban juntos unos pocos meses, desde que Sirius estuvo a punto de matar a Severus Snape al enviarlo al sauce boxeador un día de luna llena. Entonces, Remus había dejado de hablarle a su amigo durante semanas, hasta que, un día, James y Peter no sabían por qué y tampoco les apetecía saberlo, habían aparecido en su habitación cogidos de la mano y habían anunciado que ¡sorpresa!, estaban juntos.

Cuando los vio entrar en la habitación, Peter levantó una ceja y sonrió, burlón, al ver las ropas de los chicos, ligera y sospechosamente revueltas, pero no dijo nada — su expresión lo decía todo, en realidad — y se limitó a saludar a sus amigos con un leve gesto de cabeza.

Observó la forma en la que Remus se tumbaba en su cama y alcazaba el libro que escondía debajo de ésta. Observó la cara concentrada en las letras del libro, y la manera en la que aceptaba que Sirius se acercara y le pusiera una mano en el estómago, acurrucándose junto a él.

Peter se mordió los labios mientras los observaba. Por _Merlín, Morgana _y todos los brujos habidos y por haber, cómo deseaba estar así, algún día, con James.

En el fondo, aunque no quería reconocerlo, todavía conservaba la ligera esperanza de que se diese cuenta que la chica a la que perseguía desde hacía años, Lily, no le haría nunca caso. Que se diese cuenta que las chicas no eran para él; que lo único que hacían era generar problemas. Peter todavía se quedaba despierto muchísimas de las noches que pasaba durmiendo en el castillo, hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Con la esperanza de que James se levantara, abriera los doseles de su cama, y le confesase lo que sentía por él.

En definitiva, Peter todavía se atrevía a soñar despierto con cosas que su lado razonable le decía, no sucederían ni en un millón de años; ni aunque todas los humanos de la tierra desaparecieran un día, súbitamente, y sólo quedaran ellos dos.

Les dio la espalda a Sirius y Remus y cerró los ojos, tratando de dormir. Pero pronto suspiró, abatido, con nostalgia del primer año pasado en Hogwarts, cuando las chicas no existían, no, al menos, como lo hacían ahora y, simplemente, eran _ellos._

Aunque su mente era un torbellino de pensamientos y sentimientos entremezclados, logró dormir, y no le costó mucho, ciertamente, porque por la noche no había conseguido pegar ojo.

Despertó una hora después, tal vez dos, no estaba seguro. Y lo hizo con la voz de James, que hablaba animadamente, prácticamente, gritando, con los otros dos Merodeadores, que estaban muy contentos — _aunque no tanto como el mismo James, evidentemente _— y le daban la enhorabuena.

—¿Qué sucede, Cornamenta? –le preguntó Peter, restregándose los ojos. James se libró del agarre de Sirius que, en esos momentos, le revolvía el cabello con fuerza mientras decía "¡Ese es mi chico!".Giró hacia él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Peter pensó, antes de que su amigo hablara, que nunca había visto tanta felicidad en una sonrisa de James.

—¡No te lo vas a creer, Peter! ¡Lily me ha dicho que sí! ¡Saldremos juntos!

Peter palideció y le entraron ganas de llorar en cuanto se dio cuenta del significado de aquellas terribles, atroces, palabras, pero se contuvo. Sonrió a James, le dio la enhorabuena, y luego le marchó de la habitación.

Lloró en un pasillo solitario durante muchísimo rato. El rostro se le enrojeció, los diminutos ojillos de rata se hincharon. Los dientes de roedor mordieron los labios hasta hacerse sangre, en un intento desesperado por acallar el desgarrador sonido de sus sollozos.

Y, al final, se descubrió pensando en lo mucho que ahora odiaba a James Potter. Lo odiaba por haberle roto el corazón; por haberle enamorado con aquella sonrisa encantado.

Decidió que desde ese día odiaba a James Potter. Aunque en el fondo, muy, muy en el fondo, debía de reconocer que también, quizá, lo amaba. Y mucho.


	5. Capítulo V: Traición

_Traición_

Peter se acercó al **ser** que tenía delante, tratando de disimular el temblor de sus piernas, que apenas lograban sostenerle.

Sí, la palabra para denominar a su señor era _"ser"_, porque aquello no podía ser humano. No lo era ni mental ni físicamente.

La figura que tenía ante sí era pálida, delgada, muy delgada, escuálida, tanto que la piel parecía directamente pegada a los huesos, sin ninguna otra cosa por en medio. Los dedos eran innaturalmente largos. Peter odiaba aquellos dedos, porque sabía que habían hecho cosas atroces, cosas inmencionables.

El rostro del Señor estaba desfigurado; guardaba un parecido extremo, aterrador, con el de una serpiente. Los ojos, rojizos y inexpresivos, vacíos, aterradores; el cráneo, totalmente calvo, y del mismo color blanquecino y muerto que el resto del cuerpo; la nariz, aplastada, como la hubiera tenido una serpiente de tamaño monstruoso. Definitivamente, nadie en su sano juicio hubiera sido capaz de creer que aquella cosa en la que costaba identificar a un ser humano había sido, hacía no tantos años, hacía tan pocos que aterraba, un hombre increíblemente atractivo, por el que las chicas hubieran podido suspirar de no ser, claro, por la cruel y sombría personalidad, vacía de cualquier sentimiento, salvo, quizás la ira. Aquello era lo único que no había variado con los años, para desgracia del mundo.

—Acércate más, Colagusano… — le dijo el ser. Su voz era susurrante, espeluznante. Parecida al siseo que emiten las serpientes.

Peter obedeció al instante. Estaba tan asustado que no reparó en lo mucho que odiaba oír aquel apodo cariñoso en labios de su Señor. Comenzó a temblar con más fuerza, tanta que creyó que se caería al suelo, incapaz ya de sostenerse.

—Me dijiste que podías proporcionarme una información muy valiosa, Colagusano. Cuéntame.

—Sí, mi Señor… — contestó él, la voz temblando.

Pero sintió que aquellas palabras no eran ciertas. Es decir, sí tenía la información, aquella información tan valiosa por la que Voldemort había sido capaz de segar tantas vidas, pero ahora que Peter estaba ante él, se había dado cuenta de que realmente no quería dársela. No, no quería.

Cerró los ojos un momento. Tragó saliva. Pensó en lo que sucedería con James, su querido James, cuando rebelase su paradero. Seguramente, moriría. Lo mismo que Lily y el bebé, su hijo. Iban a morir y sería Peter el responsable de todo.

La imagen de la pequeña familia muerta, tendida en el suelo de su casa, apareció durante un breve instante en su mente, lo que le hizo estremecerse, y sentirse más culpable. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. No tenía elección, porque, si vacilaba ahora, aunque sólo fuera una milésima de segundo, el Señor lo mataría con un movimiento de varita. Qué muerte más triste.

—Y, dime, Colagusano, ¿En qué consiste la información? –Peter percibió un leve deje de impaciencia en la voz del ser. Miró a los lados nerviosamente, esquivando los ojos rojizos. Tragó saliva de nuevo y murmuró.

—Sé dónde se ocultan… los tres — y el ser pareció alegrarse, aunque Peter no estaba seguro de si realmente el Señor Oscuro era capaz de sentir alegría. En caso de que no fuera así, debió de haber sentido algo muy parecido a ella.

—¿Cómo sabes que la información no es falsa?

—S-Soy su guar-guardián se-secreto, mi S-Señor — dijo Peter, tartamudeando. A veces, cuando estaba a punto de entrar en un ataque de nervios, como en ese momento, tartamudeaba.

—Dime, ¿dónde se ocultan?

Y Peter pronunció aquellas palabras, las que condenarían a lo que un día habían sido sus mejores amigos — _los únicos que había tenido, en realidad—_. Lo hizo con una lentitud exasperante, lamentándose de su voz temblorosa y tartamuda.

Pudría haber jurado que realmente sentía cómo la vida de aquellas tres personas, de aquella familia inocente, se evaporaba por su culpa, con cada letra, con cada palabra pronunciada.

Al final, el Señor Oscuro hizo una mueca, lo más parecido que podía componer a una sonrisa, y que hizo que Peter se estremeciera; era la sonrisa más escalofriante y más llena de maldad que había visto jamás. Luego, el Señor se levantó, y Peter se sintió muy, muy pequeño respecto a él, respecto a todo lo que aquel casi-hombre representaba. Le dijo a Peter que _"le esperase allí_" y que "_recibiría grandes recompensas en un futuro próximo"_ y se marchó de la oscura sala, dejándolo a él allí, solo.

En cuanto supo que ya no había nadie en la salita que pudiera observarle, el bajito y regordete muchacho, con ojillos pequeños, de roedor, cayó de rodillas. De sus minúsculos ojos oscuros brotaron algunas lágrimas, que ardieron por encima de la piel y también debajo de ella.

Y se preguntó por qué. Por qué había sido tan cobarde, tan absolutamente cobarde, como para traicionar a sus amigos. A los únicos que lo habían aceptado y tratado de ayudarle a superar sus inseguridades. Los amigos que habrían dado su vida por él, y que habían sido tan confiados como para creer que Peter haría lo mismo con ellos. Qué ruin había sido. Qué cobarde.

Pero, aunque no lo quería reconocer, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabía por qué lo había hecho. Sabía cuál había sido el estúpido motivo que lo había llevado a unirse a ese lado; y era el temor. La inseguridad. La misma inseguridad que le había llevado a pensar que él era menos que sus amigos.

Y a que Lily ocupara su lugar. A que Sirius y Remus dejaran de ir a su casa porque preferían estar juntos. A que lo olvidaran. A que lo traicionaran, a que los mortífagos lo atraparan, como a otros tantos, y a morir entre los sufrimientos más atroces. Por encima de todo, tenía miedo a estar solo.

No fue hasta ese momento, en ese preciso instante en el que ya nada podía deshacerse, en el que había condenado a aquellas tres personas, cuando se dio cuenta de que todo aquello nunca hubiera podido suceder.

No hubiera podido pasar, porque nunca había estado solo.

No hasta ese momento.

No pudo evitar pensar, con el llanto más amargo de su vida:_ Eres una auténtica mierda, Peter. Un cobarde. Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. Si quieres sobrevivir, esto es lo que te toca. Te quedas con los malos, aunque no te guste. Te jodes. No haberlos traicionado. Y si te mata Dumbledore, o Remus o Sirius, sabrás que te lo tienes merecido. Es tu castigo. _


	6. Capítulo VI: Colagusano

_Colagusano_

Peter ya no es Peter.

Es decir, sí, sabe que se llama Peter, pero ese nombre ha muerto junto a James. Ahora es Colagusano, todo el mundo lo llama así y nadie se plantea si a él le agrada su sobrenombre. Y no le gusta nada, realmente.

Porque recuerda que la palabra "_Colagusano"_ antes tenía un significado bien distinto; sabe que hubo un tiempo en que_ Colagusano_ significaba tardes en la biblioteca, con Remus ayudándole con los deberes; significaba risas y noches en vela en la Casa de los Gritos. Significaba inocencia, felicidad y optimismo.

Una inocencia que ahora _Colagusano_ ni siquiera recuerda y una felicidad que no puede ni quiere tener, porque no se sentía bien tratando de ser eso, feliz. Y, sobretodo, un optimismo que ha perdido su significado, porque Peter ya no sabe si quiere seguir con su vida, si ser optimista significa pensar que pronto Voldemort reinará, o, si, por el contrario, quiere que eso no suceda por encima de todas las cosas. No lo sabe y no quiere saberlo.

Y entonces abre los ojos. Y los mira, a los chicos. Los años han pasado de un plumazo, y ya no fue ayer cuando traicionó a James, matándolo. Ya no tiene veinte años; tiene casi cuarenta.

Y ahora ellos están ahí, observándole con los ojos fijos en los suyos propios. Uno de ellos es James, sin duda… sólo que no es él, porque es demasiado bajo para serlo y, además, sus ojos, aunque también enmarcados en unas gafas, son de otro color, no son castaños, sino de un verde muy intenso y muy familiar, dolorosamente familiar.

El resto sucede muy deprisa, es más, ni siquiera está seguro de cómo sucede. Sólo sabe que ha lanzado un par de hechizos malintencionados, igual que el chico, el que se parece tanto a James. Y ahora sus manos están alrededor del cuello de ese chico. Lo está estrangulando.

Cierra los ojos unos segundos, de nuevo, y entonces recuerda. Está en la mansión Malfoy. Es vasallo del Señor Oscuro, de Voldemort, y a quien está tratando de matar es Harry, el hijo de James.

El hijo de James… las palabras retumban en su mente. Abre los ojos, y lo hace, sí, lo hace; afloja el agarre, porque el contacto con la piel pura de Harry le quema. Y el amigo del Harry, el alto pelirrojo cuyo nombre no recuerda, le ayuda a soltarse del agarre de las manos de _Colagusano_, que no se resiste. En absoluto.

Y antes de que los adolescentes puedan levantar sus varitas, la mano metálica que el Señor Oscuro le obsequió hace no tanto se vuelve contra él.

Y Peter sabe que va morir. Y mira por última vez al hijo de James, a Harry, y el último pensamiento que pasa por su muerte es que ha derrochado su vida. Porque si no hubiera sido por él _"Colagusan_o" seguiría significando tardes de estudio, con Remus ayudándole en la biblioteca, y risas, alcohol robado de las despensas de Hogwarts y noches en vela en la Casa de los Gritos. Y también inocencia, optimismo y felicidad.

Si no hubiera sido por él Sirius seguiría vivo, Remus no se habría casado con Tonks sólo porque le recordaba a Black y James y Lily estarían vivos. El muchacho que tiene ante él, viejo a pesar de sus escasos diecisiete años, tendría una familia, y no se habría visto a cargar sobre sus hombros el peso del mundo a tan temprana edad.

Segundos después, su cuerpo cae al suelo, inerte, dando fin a una vida que se truncó y que truncó otras muchas sólo por cobardía. Dando fin a la vida de _Colagusan_o, que ahora sólo significa amistades que se rompen, y vidas que se destruyen, y miedo y dolor, sólo generados por… pánico a la soledad y a ese mismo miedo, y a ese mismo dolor.


End file.
